


Dunkin Donuts

by KupcakeKitty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Anal Sex, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexuality, Inspired By Undertale, Kissing, Lemon, Love, M/M, MTT Resort (Undertale), Male Homosexuality, Monster sex, Monsters, NSFW, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sex, Skeleton Puns, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Skeletons, Smut, Smutty, Soul Sex, Souls, Spiders, Yaoi, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), bone, dick - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KupcakeKitty/pseuds/KupcakeKitty
Summary: What happens in MTT Resort stays in MTT Resort.





	Dunkin Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: A bit of Papyton fluffy shipping, but mostly a Dunkin Donuts Smut ((Sans & Muffet)).

In a world of darkness sometimes the best medication is laughter. This is just what the monsters needed to forget that their so-called home was also a jail cell. Which kept them far apart from the human world. Monsters have longer lifespans than humans, so many of them still remember the surface and the beating warmth of the sunlight against their bodies. Stories of the surface had been passed down from the oldest all the way down to the tiniest monster. It didn't help the Garbage Dump was also home to so much human trash, a torturing reminder of a better life on the surface.

Today the sadness of their imprisonment was washed away. The MTT Resort Company, who was in charge of the television program in the Underground was broadcasting a live telethon. The money was being raised to fund the rescue of the spiders trapped in the Ruins, as Snowdin's cold weather could kill them. The event was filled with dancing, magic tricks, a cooking show and any other entertainment imaginable. What really got the crowd bursting with laughter at the seams was a comedic skeleton. Most of his jokes were in puns, but it was just the right kind humor the crowd needed. Nothing good ever lasts forever as the lights dimmed over the stage, the funny bone man waved to the crowd while he went off stage. Even after he was completely backstage behind the curtain he could still hear the applause and echoed of his name being chanted.

"Maybe I should quit working at the sentry station and just become a full-time comic." He thought as he chuckled a bit to himself. He loved the attention he got when he made people laugh. Changing his career goals now were out of the question. Guarding the stations in Snowdin was the only way to keep an eye out for humans when they left the Ruins. This reminded him, that troublesome kid should have left the Ruins by now. A month had passed by, there was still no sign of the Kid or any evidence any monsters being murder.

"Maybe the kid finally gave up and let Toriel adopted them" the skeleton sighed with that thought as he placed his bony hand in the pockets of his favorite blue jacket. "Doubt it" a burst into a fit of laughter. The noise making soon cut off as something grasped the back of his shoulder. Sans leap an inch or two off the ground and lost his footing on the smooth surface floor. "OUCH!" he shouted as his boney butt smashed hard into the flooring.

“SANS… I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that I the Great Papyrus was so frightening.” A younger, taller skeleton said as he holds his hand out for the shorter one to take.

“I think you knocked the skin right off me, Paps” Sans chuckled as he took his younger brother’s hand.

If Papyrus had eyes right now they would be rolling at the bad pun. He shrugs it off as he pulled with all his might to help Sans off the ground. "Here I thought you were out of jokes after a whole hour of making one pun after another." He spoke, not making face to face connect with Sans, looking around the backstage area.

Now that Sans was facing his brother he noticed that he was carrying a bouquet of red roses. "Thanks…. Paps, but I'm not the kind of guy…I may be a skeleton but I don't bone bros." Sans laughed, dusting the dirt off the back of his black sports short.

The sound of grinding teeth could be heard as an orange neon light flickered in Papyrus' eye socket. Sure he loved Sans, just like any other normal sibling would, but it was these kinds of jokes that gave monsters the wrong idea about their brotherly relationship. With his free hand making a fist, he stared his brother down. "SANS!" he yelled as he was about to hit the brother's thick skull.

"Pappy …Darling, what are you doing here?" A humanoid robot called out, making his way through the crowd of monsters. This caused the young skeleton's anger to wash away, turning his attention to the pink-black android.

"Mettaton!" he chimed in excitement as he bowed to his crush. "These are for….you." He extends out his arms so the flowers covered his skull from view.

"Dear, you shouldn't have" Mettaton giggled as he carefully took the bouquet from his number one fan in the world. He placed an index finger on the skeleton's chin bone. Lifting Paps skull up slowly until both of them were standing up and facing each other. "Darling, they're lovely" a smile spread across his robotic face as he placed an electrifying kiss on Papyrus' bony mouth, sending pleasure to his orange soul. This caused the skeleton's bones to shake with excitement as he leaned against the Star's metal chest.

"Sweetie…Be careful or you'll crush my gift," he smirked, holding the flowers up in midair while his free hand pet Papyrus softly across his smooth skull. Everything seemed to disappear as the two lovebirds flirted with each other. Not realizing that they had an audience watching them.

The lovey-dovey atmosphere surrounding Sans leaving a bad taste on his blue tongue. Watching the lovebirds kind of did make him a bit jealous. But sadly, unlike the rest of the world, Sans didn't see the point of falling in love. What was the use of him falling in love when the timeline could be reset any day now? He couldn't stand the thought of loving someone deeply just to have them forget him in the end. That was the curse of being one of the few monsters who remembered every timeline they had lived. Sans looked up at the ceiling as he tried to block out the depressing thoughts. Standing there quietly and spacing out, he tries to clear his thoughts not noticing the sound of tiny pattering feet approaching him.

"You're Sans right?”A cute high-pitched voice spoke causing the skeleton's mind to jump back into reality. The scene of the two lovebirds was now replaced with a humanoid female spider.

"Thank you for volunteering and helping with tonight's program." the purple female said as she holds out one of her six hands for the skeleton to shake.

"It was my pleasure I had a…bone-a-fined time." Sans smile and brings the girl's hand up to his bony mouth. He made a small kissing sound as her tiny hand touched the surface of cold teeth. He didn't have lips, but just the act was enough to make her purple cheeks turning even deeper purple.

"I have been a fan of yours for years… You don't do too many shows these days so when I found out you were in the show… I had to come over personally to thank you." She ended it with a giggle and took her hands back but never took her eyes away from Sans' eyes.

The skeleton took a few steps back as he took a good look at the creature before him. Her purple skin was the perfect shade which resembled lavender flowers and somewhat baggy clothing made her look very thin and fragile. If Sans knew anything about spider monsters their bite was worse than their bark. As long as you were on their good side there was nothing to fear. He noticed her dark black hair was pulled up into pigtail which overall gives her childish look. Sans never expected to have a bit of lolita complex, but looking past her taste of fashion she a very sexy female.

Just like any living creature, there were times he needed someone to rattle his bones. He wonders if she tastes as good as her spider cinnamon rolls. If he played the cards right, maybe this little lovely will let him find out. "You may be just a fan, but you already spun my interest," he spoke in a charming voice, bowing to her. "May I have your name my dear webbling?"

She covered her mouth as soft little giggles escaped between her fingers "Muf…fet." She replies in a muffled voice. This was a bit unusual for the leader of the spiders to lose her cool in front of another monster. She didn't expect funny bones to be charming too.

"What a lovely name for a spider…." Sans grinned, stepping closer and closer to Muffet until there was no gap between them. A bone hand cupped her purple chin as it moved her face closer to his. "Who has already captured this bony heart in her web."

Once again Muffet's face turned a deep shade of purple as her eyes rest on the sight of the male's bony mouth. She took a deep breath and released air slowly out her lungs, trying to calm herself down. It didn't work as her lips pressed against his cold teeth. The kiss sent shivers of pleasure through her endoskeleton. She didn't mind, closing her eyes and her lips closer for another kiss. She knew the skeleton didn't have lips, but just the act of touching his bony mouth was enough to make her soul yearn for his touch.

Sans was too busy with flirting that he almost forgot they were still backstage of MTT Theater. "Thank you for the special spider treats." He slowly pulled away, licking his mouth. "I would love to see what other special sweet treats you have under that red wrapper….If you don't mind taking me to your bakery." He whispers in her ear.

Muffet nods, blushing as she bit the bottom of her lips softly. It was very un-ladylike to show physical intimacy of affection in public. MTT Resort was the worst places to be if you didn't want people to gossip about you. After that public display of affection between the both of them, it wouldn't surprise her if the monsters started gossiping about a webby –bone couple tomorrow. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. A mixed monster relationship could be good for spider business.

"Alright, as long I get to add some bones to the mix." She giggled as she took hold of Sans's hand, gripping it tightly as they made their way through the building until they were face to face with a door. A light purple blush appeared on her face as she opened the door and lead them into a studio apartment.

The place appeared only big enough for the small kitchen, bathroom, and bed. By the look of it, it seemed Muffet was not much of a material girl. Sans guessed most of the money she earned went to her fundraiser. It was tiny, but it felt homely to him until he spotted a pile of bones covered in webs on her cutting counter. His bones shook a bit as the feeling of regret was questioning why he followed her.

Muffet giggled at San's reaction to her home, let go of his, and turned her body to face his. She carefully placed two of her arms around his neck bone and other four hands crawled under his white cotton shirt. Arms tightly wrapped around his rib cage and lower spine. "Don't tell me, you're already chill to the bone?"

"Nice try, but I'm the master of boning here." Sans laugh as his bony fingers slowly traveled down the side of the spider's face and neck until discovering a button, keeping her tiny jacket closed. With a flick of his finger, he was able to snap the button off. As the jacket opened up a bit, he could now see that Muffet was wearing a light red jumpsuit that matched the bows in her pigtails.

"Cute," he said, leaning his face close to the nip of her neck. Teeth softly starting to nibble and rub against the spider's neck. Shivers of excitement echoed through the girl's body became hotter and hotter. Bony teeth pulled away from her neck as phalanges undid the last buttons which keep her jumper closed. Sans' blue neon tongue extends out of his mouth as the tip brush against her collarbone. A soft moan escaped Muffet's lips which caused her knees to shake and lose her grip on his ribs. Sans caught her in his arms, ecto tongue travel down her chest.

"Sans" Muffet moaned in pleasure as the skeleton devoured every inch of her body, feeling her purple heart-shaped soul growing brighter in her chest as the pure enjoyment of lust washed over ever the webbing of her being.

Sans pulled away with a wide grin. The spider took this as her opening chance to take the lead. Her top arms pulled off his winter coat as the rest slipped under his shirt again. Tiny spider hairs brushed against the rib cage. Most of the time, the bones of a skeleton monster didn't have the sense of touch. But when their soul was a spark of heated passion, anything was possible. The sound of Sans' heavy breathing put a smile on Muffet's face. She was a little worried at first that he wouldn't be able to feel anything, but his sped up breathing, reinsured her. She couldn't wait to explore the rest of his bony body. A Cheshire smile spread crossed her face. With a snap her fingers, tiny black spiders dangled from the ceiling, leaping down on Sans' shoulder, and wrapped the webbing around his chest. In a flash, the skeleton was lifted off ground and tossed onto the bed.

Sans chuckled, trying to sit up, but under him was white sticky webbing, bound him to the bed. The only thing he could move was his arms, waving for the spider girl to join him. Muffet snickered while crawled upon her prey. Leaning her head down, used her razor-sharp fangs to rip the male monster's shirt into two. A purple tongue glade across his bones sending pleasure to Sans' soul.

Tongue retracted back into her mouth, Muffet looked up at the beautiful tiny lustful blue heart glowing from skeleton's left orb. She only knew him for a short time, but her soul was burning for his touch. This was her prey now and she was not going to let anyone else have him. She closed her eyes, placing a hand on her chest. Purple light shined between her fingers, slowly pulled it away from the chest. Hovering in her hand was a glowing purple heart.

"Are you sure about this, Muffet," Sans said, holding out a bony hand out in front of him. The heart slowly floated in the air as it rests on his hand.

"Only.... if you promise... to be my mate for now on." The female smiled as she leaned her head on his ribs. The glowing heart was a monster's magical life force. One wrong move and he could crush her soul, turning her to dust. If she was willing to hand it to him, it must mean that she deeply trusted him.

"Didn't I tell you earlier? That I was caught in your web...I'm your prey forever." He lied through his teeth, before placing the purple heart against his mouth. He would have agreed to anything if it meant going all the ways with her. There was not much time left in this timeline before it all disappeared anyway, along with his promise to be soulmates. A blue tongue left Sans' mouth as he gave the purple soul a soft lick, before starting to suck on the end.

"You did…" The spider eyes rolled back, crying in pleasure causing the skeleton press down harder. Muffet partly opened three eyes, notching a tiny blue light glowing between the skeleton's rib cage.

"You want to play with it, don't you…I have better idea…" He chuckled looking down to see the spider was hugely licking her lips at the sight of his blue soul. "Ride me" he demanded, reach down under her and patting the area between his legs.

Muffet nods her head sitting up and straddle his lower half, with one leg on either side. Sit up relatively straight, rock hips back and forth over the black short, feeling the hard bony pelvis under the cloth. Unlike a human female, she didn't have a pussy or clitoris, no stimulation going on down below her, but Sans seemed to enjoy it, grunting louder for her to move faster. After a few more grinds to the bone, she felt a lump growing under the black fabric. Sans chuckled a bit, taking one of the spider girl's hands and putting it underneath the fabric of his shorts.

Muffet gasped a bit feeling the lumpy thing was warm and slightly wet to the touch. Quickly pulling her hand out cover in a pool of blue goopy liquid. Could this be skeleton pre-cum? Eager to find out, she pulled down his shorts to find a blue ecto penis. She knew that skeletons were talented with magic, but never guessed it could summon ecto genital similar to the shape of humans. A very deep blush spread across her face placing her forefinger at the base of the shaft and gently stroking it. She could hear Sans grunting in pleasure as one of his bony hands gripped onto the silky wet bed sheets, get stuck into sticky bed. Muffet chuckled a bit before he returns the favor by intensifying the licks on her soul, pressing his tongue hard into surfaces of her heart. Sans' teeth tugged on the purple heart trying to stretch it as far as he could without ripping it in half. The heart dangled from his mouth as he motioned for her to come closer. She followed the order as she laid her body complete over the bones. Placing her hands on each side him, she used her abdomen to grinned his groan. Sans squirmed, a deep moan escaped him while Muffet's heart soul floated out of his mouth. He quickly caught it with his tongue and draging it back in his mouth and grabs her by her shoulder, pulling into a kiss. The tip of his blue tongue, tapped on her lips, asking for permission to enter her mouth. She accepted it, every once in while letting her own tongue enter into his. The heat of passion built up between the two while purple heart dance in and out of each of their mouths.

Muffet pulled away with a lustful smile, sticking her purple tongue out as her soul hovered over it. Sans panted heavily, looked up to see in time as the spider swallowed her own soul. Sans' left eye glowed a deep blue as he placed his index finger on her lips. She lustfully took the finger, sucking it until it was covered in wet saliva. He didn't have to say what he wanted next as she stripped her jumper completely off, tossing it to the side before turning her back on him.

A cute purple bottom now in front of Sans' skull. Licking his mouth, teasing the girl's spinneret hole with the tip of his phalange. Muffet purred in pleaser while grasping the dick to keep it still as she opened her mouth and letting the glowing male member enter her mouth.

He chuckled at the new sounds she was making. He didn't know spiders could purr. He wanted to hear more as he pushed his finger all way into her bottom entericed. He pulled his finger halfway out before thrusting in deep until something gel like, attach to him. "Found cotton candy" he joked pulling out a trail of spider silky stuck to his finger.

Muffet's moans became louder each time her spinneret was penetrated. She was not going let him win this game of lustful pleasure. It was time to step up the game as she pushed some loose black hair back, before taking his blue dick into her mouth again. Fangs scratched against the member causes the skeleton to squirm. "Harder!" he shouted in enjoyment while pulling her closer using his tongue probed her insides.

The spider monster's legs bucked against Sans' side as her final scream of pure pleasure of bliss took hold of her. "SANS!" she cried as white sticky webbing sprayed into the skeleton's mouth. Chuckling as he pulled away using his blue tongue to lick up some sweet webbing off his face.

Muffet's cheeks turned a deep purple out of embarrassment, looking over her shoulder back at her mate. "Sorry" she apologized seeing blue lust glowing in his eye, smirking at her. In her hand the blue rod was throbbing with anticipation, waiting for sweet release. Carefully moving her body as her bottom hovered over Sans' hip as a few of her hands lift the dick right side up. Using an arm to lower herself in position as the tip of the penis pierced her spinneret. She cried in pleasure, lowering herself slowly letting the greedy hole consume the manhood. Sitting still for a few seconds letting her inside get used to the large member before slowly thrusting her hips up and down, ride him like a horse. The thrust speed up faster, moving to the sound of Sans' heavy breathing

"Right there," Sans groaned while lying his head back, Letting the madness of lust take over him. He tries to look up at his slutty spider, forgetting that he was completely trapped in the silk wed bedding. The pleasure and echo of their moans mixing together was the only thing that told him she was still there. Light in his eye sockets, imaging her beautiful face as every part of him swept up in the heat of lust. Groaning loudly, his body came closer and closer to climax as he gripped tightly on the webbing. "I'm about to…" a surge of pure pleasure building at the edge of release, but his words were lost as everything around him went quiet and cold.”Muffet" he panted, slowly as a white orb appeared in the socket. His vision was a bit blurry while his mind tries to sort out his surroundings. The sticky webbing now felt like cotton fabric to the touch.

"Sans…You lazy bones, get up." A faraway male voice called out, a sound of a door being pounded echoed into the room.

“Paps” Sans whispered to himself, noticing he was not in Muffet’s apartment, but his room.

"Hurry up. Today's the day, The Great Papyrus will capture a human. I feel it in my bones."

"5 more min" the older skeleton called out, try to act like nothing was wrong. Down below he could see the lump poking out of the top of his black shorts. Slipping his hands inside, feeling the erect penis. Sans sighed in anger as he took hold of his blue member and rubbed it. Of all the times for reset, it had to happen right in the middle of a climax. He promised himself next time he'd see that human child he was going give them a Bad Time. Even if it had been an accident, blue ball was uncool.

"I guess I'm boning myself now."


End file.
